Rotating media storage devices are an integral part of computers and other devices with needs for large amounts of reliable memory. Rotating media storage devices are inexpensive, relatively easy to manufacture, forgiving where manufacturing flaws are present, and capable of storing large amounts of information in relatively small spaces.
A typical rotating media storage device includes a head disk assembly and electronics to control operation of the head disk assembly. The head disk assembly can include one or more disks. A disk includes a recording surface to receive and store user information. The recording surface can be constructed of a substrate of metal, ceramic, glass or plastic with a thin magnetizable layer on either side of the substrate. Data is transferred to and from the recording surface via a head mounted on an actuator assembly. Heads can include one or more read and/or write elements, or read/write elements, for reading and/or writing data. Drives can include one or more heads for reading and/or writing. In magnetic disk drives, heads can include a thin film inductive write element and a magneto-resistive read element.
Disk drives can operate in one or more modes of operations. In a seek mode a head moves from its current location, across a disk surface to a selected track. In a track following mode, a head is positioned over a selected track for reading data from a track or writing data to a track.
In order to move a head to a selected track or to position a head over selected tracks for writing and reading, servo control electronics are used. In some disk drives, one disk can be dedicated to servo. The servo disk can have embedded servo patterns that are read by a head. Heads for data disks can be coupled to the servo disk head to be accurately positioned over selected tracks. In other disk drives, servo information can be embedded within tracks on the medium at regular intervals. Servo information is read as a head passes over a track to accurately position the head relative to a track.
While servo positioning circuitry is generally accurate, heads can drift from desired locations during track following operations. Reading or writing data during inaccurate head positioning can have adverse affects on drive performance.
In modern disk drives, tracks are placed increasingly closer together to increase data storage capacity. Narrower tracks are often used in order to increase the tracks per inch (TPI) on a disk. Measures should be used in drives to ensure that reliability and performance are maintained as data storage capacity increases.